


His Voice

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks about Phil's voice</p>
<p>written for 1_million_words challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Voice

_"...out in a clear and ringing voice where the note of command..."_

Tony heard Phil's voice calling out commands, demanding status checks. And it was all he could do to contain the shiver that ran through his body. How he'd missed that voice when Phil was supposed to be dead and then discovered recovering in SHIELD medical. 

"Sir, is everything alright? I detected a change in your bio readings."

"I'm fine JARVIS," Tony answered sharply. He wasn't ready to admit to anyone what Phil is command mode did to him. How it made him feel. He'd wait until after they were done with this fight and all the reports were written and then he would whisper it against Phil's skin as he made love to him, slowly and gently.


End file.
